


Fever

by LoliTurk



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliTurk/pseuds/LoliTurk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the classic 'Sex Pollen' trope. JayTim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

They received a distress call from a botany student less than an hour ago. She stole some rare plant from a nearby college and fled to the burned-out remains of a hospital. The call was patched through all of their coms and Tim had long since stopped pretending that he didn’t know Jason was listening in.

He was the closest to the scene with the convict not far behind. If it had been anyone else had asked for help, the convict would’ve told them to get lost. But he had a soft spot for Timmy. Jason made a joke about dousing the building in gasoline and toasting some non-organic marshmallows. The idea was a lot of fun, but sadly it wasn’t an option.

The brush was thick enough to require a knife just to enter the building and they made it just past the cafeteria before watching thick vines close up the path behind them. At this point, it had been a half an hour since they were sealed in.

"Tell me we’re not trapped in here." The second Robin grumbled as he tried to saw his way through a branch that did nothing but dull his knife. He wished someone had told him to bring along a pith helmet and a machete, but he didn’t expect a tropical jungle to spring up in Gotham’s lower-east side.

Robin sat atop a nest of ferns and tried to call for backup, already annoyed by the humid heat the plants were producing. At least he wore fewer layers than his companion. Despite his best efforts, there was nothing but static coming out of the speaker and he smacked the side of his communicator to make it work. When the genius technophile resorts to Jason’s favorite repair methods, they knew they were fucked.

Blue eyes narrowed at the tiny device and assumed the foliage now had the ability to block signals. He would be impressed if he wasn’t so annoyed by it.

"I’m afraid we’re on our own for now. At least Ivy’s long gone so we don’t have to deal with her." Tim offered, wanting looking on the bright side of things while Jason pouted. If they worked together he was sure they could find their way out of this mess and he could think of far worse people to be stuck with.

Then he noticed what he was doing.

The vigilante reached over to poke at a pink bud the size of his fist after he swore that it moved. And before Tim could knock his hand away, Jason won a face full of brightly-colored pollen. He clawed at his helmet with hands to get it off and fell backwards, yelling obscenities the entire way down.

"Red!" The teen cried as the man’s back arched off of broken tile. Jason was panicking and Tim rushed to his side to quickly remove the helmet before more toxin could seep in past the filters. The task was made no easier by Red Hood squirming underneath him and complaining about not being able to see. The moment hi head was freed, the panic stopped almost immediately.

Tim still held the fiberglass contraption in his hands, and waited for some kind of reaction from the poison. “How are you feeling?” He asked worriedly, expecting him to suddenly attack. Ivy’s poisons generally needed only a few seconds to hit the bloodstream.

Jason laid still for a moment to run a diagnostic in his head and found nothing other than the usual. Satisfied with the results, he answered “I don’t feel any different. Must have been a dud.”

There was a sigh of relief as what little hit him must not have been enough to cause a full-blown infection. “Don’t scare me like that…” The teen huffed, helping his to his feet.

There was a twinge of humor as Jason grinned up at him and teased, “Since when do you care Babybird?” Tim glared at him from behind his mask, grateful that it hid the tinge on his cheeks. “Shut up” He snapped and distracted himself by checking a digital map of the hospital to try to find a different way out.

There was the desire to push the game further, but Jason was distracted by a pleasant smell he couldn’t place. And as they moved upwards in the building to reach the roof, the scent became stronger despite the fewer number of plants.

About two floors ago, Tim noticed his brother was trailing behind. Now he was so far back that he’d be lost if it wasn’t for the flashlight he was carrying. “Jay, I think you need to take a break.” He said as he urged the man to sit down on a chair he found amidst the rubble. Jason shook his head, uncomfortable with the idea of stopping. Whatever plant was making that scent was slowly driving him nuts, it was like pure joy was turned into a perfume. He bit back the urge to strip naked and roll around in it like it was a set of silk sheets.

It made him warm all over and sweat beaded across his skin. He didn’t want to admit that the worst of the heat was between his legs.

Jason looked like a mess and Tim could see were veins were turning green even in the poor lighting. "Oh crap" The teen breathed, knowing he didn’t have the antidote for whatever was in his bloodstream. This could be very bad. “I need you to talk to me Jason. Tell me what’s wrong.” The teen’s hands were on him now, checking his temperature and he didn’t know when he sat down.

He was slow to respond. “I don’t know, I feel weird…Warm.. like there’s something-” He answered, ripping open the first few snaps of his armor to cool off. There was a gnawing hunger at the back of his head, a primal need like there was something he needed to find. He wanted it so bad it hurt.

A gloved hand smoothed his hair in comfort as Robin tried to figure out how he could help. This was probably the closest they’ve ever stood next to each other.

Green eyes slid upward to see the teen chewing on his bottom lip when it all made sense.

Tim was the source of the smell.

Jason did the second thing that came to mind, because he really didn’t want to do the first. He raised his legs and kicked the teen back as hard his could before scrambling away. “What the hell!?” He shouted, approaching him only to see the man step back with each one that he took forward.

His hands were kept tightly to his sides. “You have to stay away from me.” He urged, afraid of what might happen if he got too close again. Tim put his hands up in surrender, showing that he wasn’t a threat and spoke softly as if to a frightened animal “I’m not going to hurt you. I only want to help you.”

Red Hood shook his head, the teen didn’t understand. “You don’t get it, whatever the hell’s inside of me…You don’t want to know what it wants to do to you.” Even without looking at it, he could see the teen’s costume in his head and imagine all of the places it would be easiest to tear. He wanted to sink his teeth into his shoulder and have him against the wall. “Please…Sedate me, tie me up, I don’t care. Just get as far away from me as you can.” There was a flash of anger at the thought of the others, he would kill anyone that would take Robin away.

Even the way he stood showed off his discomfort, he ran sweaty palms down grey pants and Tim blushed at the sight of the erection he tried to hide. The teen looked away to avoid adding to the man’s obvious embarrassment. This is a cruel, awful joke to put on someone, Ivy. “I can’t leave you here.” His brother needed medical attention immediately and being left alone in a toxic jungle wasn’t going to help.

Jason growled at him. “It’s not a matter of can’t, you have to.”

Tim swallowed his nervousness thickly as he had an idea, it wasn’t a great one but it might work. Even thinking about it made his heart creep up his throat. “Uh, would it…help?” He asked, fidgeting with his hands.

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion, asking “Would what help?” He hoped that the teen realized that leaving him was the better option.

The teen looked everywhere but him, offering “Well, you have pressure that’s bothering youand I could…um…do something about it.” It wasn’t that the teen hadn’t thought about the act with men, or with Jason before, but he had assumed it would be under less life-threatening circumstances.

This Robin must be even crazier than he thought he was. “Tim, I could hurt you. A lot.” The man separated himself from the wall and stood at his full height to emphasize the point. Instead of a look of fear, the teen’s blush deepened. Tim also countered with “…and that’s why the restraints weren’t such a bad idea.” Shit, he’s kinkier than I thought too. Any other time that would have been great news.

He wanted to refuse, but the throbbing between his legs was far too hard to ignore. It took all of his control not to just take him on the floor the moment he agreed, instead letting the teen lead him to one of the rooms.

There was a broken window and a bed without too many burn marks. It would work even with the thick layer of dust. They set aside their tools and weapons, Tim even tossed his cape on top of the pile. There were rusty creaks of protest as Jay laid down with hands above his head, allowing them to be tied with grappling wire. Tim had to lean over him pretty far to tie the knots and his brother couldn’t resist licking at the exposed neck. It was a distraction that made him retie his left wrist. He was careful to loop it multiple times, tight enough that it was strong but careful to not cut off circulation. When he pulled away to inspect his work, Jason pulled as hard as he could against his bonds. There was a sharp clang of metal-on-metal as he bent the metalwork of the bed and the wire as far as it would go.

Tim flinched back and was thankful that the rails were old, but stable. The man was showing off his strength to his soon-to-be mate. His mind was drowning in hormones now that he was no longer fighting against the toxin. Pleased with the display, he said firmly and dripping with want “Mine” Already vibrant green eyes were now an unnatural shade that followed his every movement. 

The teen licked his dry lips, unable to believe that this was really happening. He sat with Jason’s hips between his thighs and his bare hands on the vigilante’s chest, bending over to taste his lips. The first kiss was surprisingly slow and the creaking continued with the consistent tension on the bonds. Tim’s hands trailed lower to tug on his belt, feeling Jason’s hips shift underneath him before slipping a hand inside his pants. There was a groan as the teen felt the generous outline of his length through cotton boxers. “Do you like it, Babybird?” He asked smugly into his ear, enjoying how nervous Tim was. The teen ran his palm over it from base to a tip already wet with precum, it was big like the boys he saw online. “Uh huh” he responded dumbly, afraid and excited about what it was going to feel like inside of him.

Jason’s tongue was in his mouth as his delicate fingers wrapped around the thick base. He stroked slowly at first, getting used to the feeling of touching someone else. He copied what he liked to do to himself and a pinch to the tip made his partner moan. Jason liked a firm rhythm and thanked him when he cupped aching testes as he stroked. The organ throbbed lightly under his touch, leaking clear fluid onto his fist. Tentatively, he licked some off of the back of his hand. The taste was saltier than he expected but wasn’t bad for what he wanted to do.

It was something that he’d always wanted to try but never had the courage to ask. Tim slid down the man’s muscled body, shyly tugging down pants and underwear in a single motion. Jason was already fully hard and it was a painful shade of red. It was now inches from his face and he lightly kissed at the base. A pleased gasp came from above him in response. If this is a dream, please don’t wake me. He thought as he gave wet licks from root to tip, braver with his encouragement.

He loved the feeling of his rosy lips pressed against his cock and moaned when he finally sucked on the weeping tip. The teen was a little clumsy and wasn’t sure about what to do with his teeth, but damn he learned fast. The crown was lavished with attention until it shone and he begged for more.

Tim glanced up to see the poor man panting and losing his mind from need. He chose to relieve his pressure and let the length part his lips until he took it in fully. He probably should have considered tying his hips down as well.

Tired of waiting, Jason pushed the burning organ deep into his throat and held his head in place with his thighs, making him stretch around his girth. It throbbed deeply and Tim’s erection shouldn’t be straining against his jock. The teen made a moan that vibrated around the length, and even he didn’t know if it was from pleasure or protest. The man let go a little so he could rock his hips, pulling out slowly before shoving it back inside. Tim’s eyes were tightly shut, letting him fuck his mouth but not wanting to admit he was enjoying it. Jason was going to think he was such a perv when this is over.

He enjoyed watching his rod disappear behind the teen’s pouty lips. It was something he longed to do every time he talked about one of his damn exes.

Tim’s tongue rose up to caress the underside of the organ, bringing him closer to his orgasm. “Oh yes…Timmy…" He cried when his climax finally arrived. Hot seed was pumped into his mouth, forcing Tim to swallow multiple times not to choke on the inhuman amount. It seemed like forever until the fluid stopped coming and the length was removed with a ‘pop’, letting Tim cough with his now-clear airways. 

It took a moment to compose himself and he realized with wide eyes that the man’s length hadn’t softened at all. Unnatural green eyes ran over kevlar-wrapped thighs and lingered on the teen’s tent. He licked his lips slowly as he anticipated his wonderful treat, saying without any kind of doubt “I’m going to fuck you.”

Tim’s ears burned at the blunt words, unsure if the restraints were really going to hold. As if the man heard what he was he thinking, his right arm came down hard to snap the wire at the knot. Tim squeaked in shock because grapping wire wasn’t supposed to break. Before he could scramble for his belt, he was grabbed and was pressed with his back to Jason’s chest. “Mine” he repeated as a strong hand found Tim need and squeezed hard enough to make him scream. 

His red tunic was ripped open to expose a milky shoulder that would soon be covered in bites. Tim could feel the length pressing against his backside even thought his armor. And, oh God, he wanted it.

He stopped Jason before he could rip his tights as well and asked if he had any lube. He was horny, not suicidal and was grateful to find a tube in the jacket pocket where he said it was. As he was standing by his weapons, Tim had the chance to run away. He waved at it as it passed him by.

The tube was tossed to his partner while he removed his tights without further damage. Jason watched the show hungrily, and Tim wasn’t sure if he picked the best, or the worst day to wear his bright red underwear. At least the Red Hood liked it.

He went back to the bed and sat on his lap facing him. Tim’s arms were around his neck, not wanting to watch as Jason pulled down the red briefs and called him his “pretty bird”. Rough fingers were smeared with lube and he eased in his longest digit. Tim moaned into his shoulder. It moved inside of him at the same fast pace that the man adored, adding in a second to open him up. “Can you feel it? Two fingers and you’re already quivering inside, do you ache for my dick that badly?” He teased thickly, loving the way his pride was in tatters just because of a little fingering. If he had known that the teen wanted him, he would have done this ages ago.

Tim made a high pitched sound in his chest, unable to form words. His legs were shaking as a third pushed in. He was so close right now. A cry echoed off the walls when Jason found his prostate, he came in sobbing gasps all over his chest.

He thought the teen performed admirably, but now it was his turn.

Bare hips were raised and brought down onto a oiled cock, the tip already inside his virgin hole. “Ja-Jason~!” He screamed at the intrusion, if he hadn’t just came, he would have now. Firm hands pushed him down until he was fully seated, holding him so he couldn’t move. Tim was full to the point that it hurt, a length that stretched his throat felt even larger inside of him. Jason wanted him to adjust, to memorize every inch, every curve, of the rod that was going to fuck him senseless.

"It’s so big…" Tim whimpered and his partner kissed his cheek. "I know, but I know you can take it." His hands were still on his hips, lifting them before bringing them back down. "Ah!" The teen cried as the intrusion was being repeated over and over again. Before he realized what he was doing, he was rocking his hips to it in sheer bliss. Great, now he could add ‘masochist’ to his lengthening list of embarrassing fetishes. Tim cried out in praise while his groin was stirring back to life too soon. Jason was bouncing him on his lap with a wide grin.

He found his prostate in time to come all over it. Sticky milk was poured into him to the point of overflow and ran down his cheeks, the amount was so great that Tim was surprised that he couldn’t taste it. His breath was ragged and Jason laid him down on his stomach to get some rest, to which the teen was grateful.

Old springs creaked as he sat up and rubbed soothing circles into the youngest Robin’s back. The gentle attention was relaxing and he was pulled up onto his knees to the touches could continue downward. Tim was about to fall asleep when he felt something rub his tender opening. “Jay, what are you-?!” He exclaimed, not ready for another round.

"Oh hush, I just want a taste." Jason cooed, spreading the boy’s cheeks so he observe his handiwork. He teased the puckered slit with his thumb, smearing it with the seed that leaked out. The thumb slipped in easily, his guts still wet and open from their recent fucking. He pulled it out just an inch, widening the hole just enough for his tongue. He lapped it greedily, loving the taste of cum mixing with Tim’s unique flavor. The digit was removed so he could kiss it fully.

Tim screamed into the mattress as his partner French kissed his ass, the wet thing squirming against his walls. Pleased with his work and now that the teen was coaxed back to full hardness, he leaned back and decided he hadn’t given that nearly enough attention.

Pale knuckles turned white and clenched the rusted railing for dear sanity as Jason swallowed his length in one gulp. He sucked on it like it was the most delicious thing in the world, and for all of the toxins fueling all of this, it just might be. Just when he thought he was going to cum for the second time, he stopped. 

Words of protest formed in his mouth but where dashed when Jason flipped him onto his back. The man’s weight was on his lap and he was clutching the tube of lube in his hand. His demands were simple, “Fuck me, like the good little boy you are.”

Oh. He can’t say he was expecting that.

"Uh, can I be on top?" He asked timidly, fully expecting a refusal and was surprised to find that he loved the idea. Maybe Jay had repressed Sub tendencies? They switched positions so the second Robin was the one on his back with Tim between his knees. There was a moment’s fumble as he struggled with the cap, distracted when Jason spread his legs for him. He hoped he wouldn’t be a disappointment. 

He watched in stunned appreciation as the man prepared himself with thrusting fingers and loud moans. There is no way that this is real. He thought as a passionate cry of his name went straight to his groin. …But if this is the dream my brain gives me before it pops, this is a pretty good way to die. He decided he was ready for Tim and even helped spread the slick substance over his length.

Jason’s back arched to meet him as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into his heat. “Yes…Take me…” He moaned when Tim started to move. His legs wrapped around the teen’s waist and held on tightly, adoring the way Tim rode him. It didn’t take much to for them to reach climax again, they were still high off previous romps.

Tim collapsed on top of him, not caring about the mess Jason made on his chest. The skin pressed to his was no longer wrought with fever and the chlorophyll green coloring had faded. If this was how she initiated all of her drones, somebody needed to have a serious talk with Pamela. The teen shifted a little further into Jason’s arms and flinched at the jolt of pain up his hip. …Or give her a medal for her stamina. They rested for a little while until they remembered that they were still trapped with no hope of rescue.

Tim had a bottle of water and he used it to help clean himself off, he didn’t know what he was going to do with his ripped tunic. He was sticky and ached all over. The detective should have known that Jason offering to wash him was just an excuse to suck his cock one more time. The back of Tim’s head hit the mattress, giving in to the kissing just below his navel. He was weak and didn’t think he had a drop left to give, but the second Robin certainly wanted to try. There was a little of the toxin still there but least Jason’s hard-on from hell was finally gone.

The discarded com lit up with noise and he scrambled to answer it, Dick’s worried voice came out of it, “Robin? We’re in the building, where are you two? Hello?” Tim nudged his partner away and answered “Yeah, we’re fine… We’re on the sixth floor of the east wing.”

They managed to get dressed before Dick and Damian arrived, luckily neither of them pressed them about what happened. 

Back at the cave, Tim dismissed any attention saying that he needed to sleep.

Jason waited with him at the top of stairs, glumly saying “After all of that, I’d completely understand if you never want to see me again.” He fully resigned to the fact that whatever friendship they had was going forever. Finally being able to touch the teen in all of the ways he’s dreamed of wasn’t worth this. Instead of the bark at him to leave, Tim leaned against the stair’s railing, trying to make it look casual instead of needing it to support his weak legs. "After all of that…" The teen repeated, letting the man’s head drop before grinning “…I think I’ve earned a cuddle.”

Red Hood’s dumbfounded look turned into a smile, perfectly happy with his turn of events. He reached down to loop an arm under Tim’s legs and lifted him high enough so he could wrap his arms around the man’s neck. They went up to the teen’s room and found the shower.

It was a box of frosted glass and powder blue tile, Tim was set down in the corner.

The snaps of his uniform gave way easily under the man’s touch, the teen’s body was pliant from exhaustion and trust as he allowed him to do whatever he wanted. His chest was exposed, his tights peeled off of his legs, and tossed aside. Jason’s hands were so much more gentle this time around, feeling guilty over the marks and stains he found. He wanted to make it up to him.

The water was ran until it was warm before allowing it to wash him. Soft bubbles and sweet scents mixed together as he worked, running a washcloth gently over tender skin. The teen would be sore for days after such rough treatment.

Tim stared at the walls through half-lidded blue eyes, enjoying the sensation of fingers running through his wet hair. There was a dull ache to kiss those swollen lips, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to. It was kind of hard to guess where he stood after going into heat like that. After he was clean, he was brought to the bed comfortably wrapped up in a towel to dry him off. There was the question of pajamas, but Jason didn’t know where they would and instead dressed him in a large t-shirt.

With him tucked in into bed, Jason finally got his shower and went to bed beside the teen.


End file.
